


Cold

by HasKnees



Series: "Then perish" [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Edd is annoyed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, It didn't go as planned, M/M, Sneezing, Snow, Snowball Fight, They were going on a date, Tord is cold, petty arguing, they're still happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: "I'm cold."Edd's eye twitched, the green hooded male coming into an immediate halt on the side walk. He turned, glaring at Tord with the rage of... well, with the rage and annoyance of a mother who had told her child amilliontimes to put a damn coat on."Deal with it."





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> owo

"I'm cold." 

Edd's eye twitched, the green hooded male coming into an immediate halt on the side walk. He turned, glaring at Tord with the rage of... well, with the rage and annoyance of a mother who had told her child a _million_ times to put a damn coat on.

"Deal with it." 

The Norwegian gave a huff, pulling his hand away from Edd's to rub at his arms, in a very weak attempt to warm himself. The cola lovers eye twitched again. Great, now he couldn't even hold his boyfriends hand. If only Tord had brought a coat, _like Edd had fucking told him to._

"I don't wanna deal with it." The gremlin pouted, rubbing his arms harder then before.

"You should have listened to me." Edd shot back, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out as a little _"I told you so."_

"I wasn't cold when we were leaving." Tord, oh so helpfully replied. The green hooded male inhaled sharply, reminding himself that he loved Tord, he loved him so much, even if he was a fucking _idiot._

"Babe, it's _snowing_ have some common sense." 

"No." The Norwegian grabbed at the sleeve of Edd's hoodie, lightly tugging. No. _No._

"I'm not giving you my hoodie, Tord." 

"Pleeeeeeasssseee." 

"I said no. I told you to bring a coat, you didn't listen, this is your punishment, bitch." 

"Edddddd, I love you, I would do anything for you~" Tord cooed, kissing Edd sweetly and nuzzling his face into the tallers shoulders.

"Anything...??" Edd asked, raising an eyebrow, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Anything!"

_"Then perish."_

 

 

 

Tord snorted, starting to giggle, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabe-"

"I'm serious!" Edd grinned, leaning down and grabbing a handful snow. He balled it up, winking at Tord.

And then throwing it directly at his f a ce. 

The gremlin squealed, falling backwards into the mounds of snow on the ground. He sat up with a sneeze, shivering and sniffling, yet giggling at the same time. "Hey, not f-fair! I wasn't r-ready!"

"Too bad~" Edd purred, grabbing more snow and whipping it at his boyfriend, who was struggling to stand. Tord barely made it to his feet, grabbing his own handful of snow and weakly trying to defend himself.

Their little game went on for several minutes, Tord sneezing and shivering more and more as time went on.

"Okay, okay, I think we should probably stop now- I'm pretty sure you're gonna get sick." The green hooded male hummed, a lighthearted smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Tord. The Norwegian sneezed in response, snuggling his way under Edd's hoodie.

"Mmm, yeah.. we sh-should go ho-home, and w-watch a m-movie...and d-drink hot ch-" And a sneeze cut him off, Edd giggling and kissing Tord's nose.

"Next time we go on a date, please bring your coat.. okay baby?" 

"Mmmkay"

And with that, Edd carried his shivering, sneezing boyfriend back home.

 

 

They both got sick.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu


End file.
